Jokes and Hugs
by LadyYuki-Chan
Summary: Puede que a Juvia Lockser no le gustasen las bromas ocasionadas por Gajeel, pero por esta vez le perdonaría. Después de todo Gracias a Gajeel,consiguió un gran obsequio/ Puede que no le gustase la fecha, pero aquel abrazo le encanto [Para el foro 413 days! Cómo amor al ritual de iniciación]
1. Bromas

**Summary:**

 **Notas de autor:** [Para el foro 413 days! Como amor al ritual de iniciación] como iniciación al foro y para reunir más gente a nuestro barco.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail no le pertenecen a LadyYuki-Chan—si fueran míos el Gruvia sería canon desde el principio—;son propiedad del Mangaka Hiro Mamisha.

 **Personaje:** Juvia Lockser. Leve aparición de Gajeel Redfox.

* * *

 _ **Two-drabbles.**_

 _ **Drabble I: Bromas.**_

 _ **No le gustan.**_

* * *

Si había algo que a Juvia Lockser le desagradaba era, definitivamente, las bromas.

No porque no se divirtiera, ni porque le aburriese. En cambio, no le gustaban por la forma en la cual su amigo,Gajeel Redfox, las desarrollaba.

Desde qué ingreso a Phantom Lord, Gajeel le encantaba hacer bromas a todos y ella le acompañ , desde que entro a Fairy Tail las bromas de Gajeel, en ocasiones, pasaban a ella.

Desde qué a Juvia comenzó a enamorarse de Gray Fullbuster y que este le rechazará innumerablemente —y que ella jamás se rindiese—, las bromas sobre Gray no le agradaban en lo absoluto.

Casí ninguna le dolía tanto, pero esta vez, los celos le consumían. Minutos atrás,Gajeel le comentó que la causa del rotundo rechazo del alquimista a ella era que a el le gustase la maga celestial.

Cuando los oídos de Juvia captaron el mensaje, abrió los ojos a más no poder y giró la cabeza, buscando desesperadamente a _su Gray-sama._

Cuando por fin sus ojos encontraron al mago, sus ojos presenciaron la escena. Juvia observo atentamente como la maga celestial y el alquimista de hielo se encontraban muy juntos, agarrados de la mano y la otro mano sobrante sosteniendo la bebida que compartían; Aunque en realidad esa era tan sólo la fantasía de Juvia.

Lo que realmente sucedía era que, el alquimista del hielo hablaba animadamente con su equipo sobre la reciente misión que llevarían acabo; la manos ni siquiera estaban juntas y sobre la bebida... No se veía desde el ángulo de Juvia.

Juvia sólo atinaba a desprender un aura que la misma Erza le daría miedo, mientras que repetía continuamente su frase: _¡Rival de amor!_ y Gajeel reía.

— ¡Ya nos vamos!— anunciaba el dragón Slayer de fuego, seguido de la dragon Slayer de Aire, Titania, la maga celestial y el alquimista de Hielo. Oh! Y también happy con un pescado.

Juvia les siguió con la mirada, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver como la vista de Gray se detenía donde ella y sonreía.

El corazón de Juvia empezó a latir a mil por hora y no pareciese que acabara; el calor se comenzó a acumular en sus mejillas y tímidamente le sonrió devuelta.

Juvia sabia que no le gustaban las bromas en especial si eran comenzadas por Gajeel. Pero lo único bueno de esta vez era que al final recibió una sonrisa. Volteó su mirada al tiempo que el equipo mencionado salió.

— Por ahora, Juvia le perdonara Gajeel-Kun— comento Juvia al dragón Slayer de Hierro con sus ojos en forma de corazón todavía aturdida por la escena anterior.

* * *

 **Ni yo se que es xD.**

 **Mi primer Gruvia no tan principal XD.**

 **Me alegró haberme quedado con este no le gusta que el anterior.** **Cualquier error ortográfico pueden comentármelo.**

 **¿Lindó, interesante, horroroso,cursi,bello?**

 **¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos?**

 **Me voy porque se supone que estoy estudiando xD**


	2. Abrazos

**Summary:**

 **Notas de autor:** [Para el foro 413 days! Como amor al ritual de iniciación] como iniciación al foro y para reunir más gente a nuestro barco.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail no le pertenecen a LadyYuki-Chan;son propiedad del Mangaka Hiro Mamisha.

 **Personaje:** Juvia Lockser.

* * *

 _ **Two-drabbles.**_

 _ **Drabble II: Abrazos.**_

 _ **Le gustan.**_

* * *

La peliazul se encontraba sentada en la silla, en una de las esparcidas por el gremio. Se encontraba sola, aunque era preferible quedarse así que tener compañía en momentos como estos y más por este tema en específico.

Sus manos tocaron con delicadeza y lentitud aquel recuadró de pertenecía a ella, lentamente lo giro, y de de repente sus ojos se empezaron a aguar, se sentían pesados; le ardían y le costaba ver. Sintió un vacío en su corazón, empezó a temblar y murmurar palabras, que para otros no eran audibles, pero suficientes para lograr empezar un llanto silencioso y así, logrando que dos personas la observarán.

El primero le entendió, era ese día después de todo, suspiro, aunque no lo mostrara le preocupaba su mejor amiga. Giró su vista para ver si _él,_ también le veía. Se sorprendió, no pensó que _él_ fuera a donde ella. Hizo una mueca aunque en realidad se trataba una sonrisa, bueno, ahora ese trabajó le tocaba al otro.

El segundo después de peder por ahí su ropa y encontrarla pudo divisar aquella maga elemental. Se acerco, no entendía el porque de lo que hacía pero no le tomó importancia y continuo. Ya al llegar observo aquel recuadro y por mero instinto la abrazo.

La maga se sorprendió, lentamente elevo su cabeza y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con _él._

—Gray-sama— artículo aquella chica, al principio se sonrojó pero, le devolvió el abrazo y rompió en llanto. Gray lentamente le acaricio su cabello y trataba de tranquilizarla.

Definitivamente a Juvia no le gustaba ese día, pero empezaba a agradarle los abrazos y más, si provenían de Gray Fullbuster.

* * *

 **Ni yo se que es xD.**

 **Siento que me quedo muy Ooc con Gray y Gajeel T-T**

 **Me alegré un montón cuando random me dio "abrazos" en realidad la escena iba a ser otra, pero me gusta más esta. El anterior drabbles es una escena de verdad, la paso a una amiga y este también, el recuadro son sus padres así que tome la escena de como un amiga la consoló y pues quedo así.**

 **¿Lindó, interesante, horroroso, cursi, bello?**

 **¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos?**

 **LadyYuki-Chan.**


End file.
